Victini
Victini (Japanese: ビクティニ Bikutini) is a / -type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Victini is a small cream-colored rabbit-like Pokémon with round bright blue eyes, long pointed flame-orange V-shaped ears, and small orange paws and feet. The front of Victini's ears are orange, while the interior of its ears are cream colored and black. It has little orange hands with three claw-like digits; Victini often forms the "V" for "Victory" sign with its hands. Its orange feet are small and it possesses two claw-like toes. It has small, cream-colored wings on its back which allow it to fly; however, Victini will often levitate using its psychic powers. It has two pointed fangs which can be seen on its upper jaw when it opens its mouth. Special Abilities Legends claim that trainers who possess a Victini will never lose, no matter what kind of battle they encounter. Victini possesses an unlimited force of fiery energy blazing within its body; it can share this energy with other beings (both people and Pokémon) by touching them, filling them with incredible supernatural strength. In the anime, Victini is shown to be able to become invisible. Victini is the only Pokémon that can learn the move Searing Shot. Behavior Victini is a very shy and elusive Pokémon. It will often become invisible, and only reveals itself to those it trusts. However, being a Fire-type, Victini's temper will flare up if it feels the need to defend its friends. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries Locations Stats Learnset Leveling TM and HM Tutoring Special moves Sprites |bwspr = Victini Front.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Victini BW.gif |b2w2spr = Victini Front.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Victini BW.gif |Vback = Victini BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Victini BW Back.gif |xyspr = Victini_XY.gif |xysprs = VictiniSpriteShiny XY.gif |orasspr = Victini_XY.gif |orassprs = VictiniSpriteShiny XY.gif |VIback= VictiniSpriteBack_XY.gif‎ |VIbacks= VictiniSpriteBackShiny_XY.gif‎ }} Appearances Anime Victini has a major role in the movies'' Pokémon the movie:'' Black - Victini and Reshiram as well as Pokémon the Movie: White - Victini and Zekrom. In Japan, Victini with the moves Fusion Flare, Fusion Bolt, Searing Shot, and V-Create were given out to promote the new movies. It was shown that Victini was fond of macarons that Cilan had made. The group used these to lure Victini out of being invisible to show they meant no harm and that Victini shouldn't be scared. Manga Victini was the cause of a war 200 years ago because thousands of people wanted victory. In the round "At Liberty on Liberty Garden", Black and White arrived on Liberty Garden after Professor Juniper sent Black to gather Pokédex data about Victini. In truth, it is revealed that Team Plasma has been chasing Victini for three days, intending to shelter it. Black defeats Team Plasma and saves Victini. He gathers data and sends it to Prof. Juniper. Trivia * Victini's number on the Unova Pokédex is #000, making it the only non-glitch Pokémon with that number. * The Wi-Fi event item to obtain Victini in Pokémon Black and White is the Liberty Pass. * Victini is one of three Pokémon with its type combination. However, Victini is a Psychic/Fire type, making its main type Psychic. Zen Mode Darmanitan and Delphox are Fire/Psychic making their main type Fire. * Despite it being a Fire type, there are no flames located anywhere on Victini. However, it has been seen that when Victini uses V-create, its V-shaped "ears" start burning. * Victini's name is a portmanteau of "victory" and also "tiny". Its stance resembles the victory pose. This could also be a reference to the Generation it was introduced in, Generation V. * Victini was designed by Mana Ibe and was meant to appeal more to girls than to boys. * In the national Pokédex, Victini's official number is 494, the first Pokémon after Arceus. This makes it the first Pokémon from a regional Pokédex before a Starter Pokémon. This is due to the fact it was going to be in Generation IV but for some reason got held back and placed into Generation V without its Pokédex number changing. * Victini's Shiny form isn't obtainable without using a cheat code device to generate one. * It appears that the movie Victini may also know Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt, similar to the movie Darkrai, which knew Roar of Time and Spacial Rend. * Victini is the only Pokémon that has the Victory Star ability. * The Movie 14 Victini appears in the special home; if players bring the Wi-Fi Zekrom (Black) or Wi-Fi Reshiram (White) to said home in the Dream World, Victini appears to both the player and Zekrom/Reshiram. In the minigame that follows, Victini attempts to destroy the force field, but its attack is useless against the force field and nothing can't be done, leaving only the player and Zekrom/Reshiram to destroy the force field. The player must call Zekrom/Reshiram for help on the energy balls by powering up Zekrom's/Reshiram's power. Then, after a few hits, the force field is down to one energy ball. However, if the player is able to charge Zekrom's/Reshiram's power to maximum, then Zekrom/Reshiram will charge up its tail and use an electrical/flame attack to not only destroy the final energy ball, but the force is to great for the force field, causing the force field to blow up. Afterwards, Victini happily gives the player access to the Hero Zekrom/Reshiram C-Gear skin promotion in the Global Link. * If one uses an Action Replay to get a Liberty Pass, it will be disfunctional. * If you trade a Victini from Pokémon Black and White to Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 and take it to the Liberty Garden, it will come out from its Pokéball and happily see its home. Then it will come back to its Pokéball. * In PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, a Victini in the game was referred to as a "he". This was probably an oversight by Nintendo, as the concept of Victini was likely based on Nike, the winged Greek goddess of victory, and was meant to appeal more to girls. Victini is generally dainty and feminine in appearance. Origin Victini's appearance seems to be based on a rabbit, specifically うさぎリンゴ usagi-ringo, a method of cutting apple slices to make them look similar to rabbits. The concept of this Pokémon clearly draws inspiration from Nike, the Greek winged goddess of victory (as Victini possesses feathery wings on its back). Etymology Victini's name is a combination of the words "victory" or "victorious", and "teeny" or "tiny". Gallery 494Victini_BW_anime.png 494Victini_BW_anime_2.png 494Victini_BW_anime_3.png 494Victini_XY_anime.png 494Victini_Dream.png 494Victini Pokemon 20th Anniversary.png PP2_Victini.png Victini trophy SSBWU.png Support Victini.png 494Victini_TCG_Model.jpg 494Victini_Pokemon_Rumble_U.png pics 059.png|Victini using Fusion Bolt Victini.png|Victini using Fusion Flare Victini-Liberty_Garden_Island.png|Victini with Hilbert and Hilda Victini-TalkingPlush-Tomy.JPG|Victini talking plush toy (by TakaraTomy) Victini-PokeDoll2014.JPG|Victini PokéDoll Plush ca:Victini es:Victini pl:Victini Category:Event Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Light Pokémon